insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Insane Pirates/Recruitment
In the beginning, Stelar claimed that he wanted at least ten people before entering the Grand Line(Not counting himself). However, being the thirsty one for adventure, set sail having 8 crewmates. But this was out of his knowledge; two more people (Stacy & Lanna) snuck on the ship and were discovered due to Stelar's Kenbunshoku Haki. He also claimed that he would gather a crew strong enough to surpass his childhood-hero Red-Haired Corvus. Invitation Usually when he asks someone to join, Stelar is turned down completely; though the way of which he is turned down varies. Stelar has enough morals not to force the person to join against their will. When Stelar asked Airashi during the Tic-Toc island arc, Airashi said yes immediately. The only exception was Anthony whose wife interfered. (Stelar even fought her to get him back to join the Insane Pirates), but ends up joining willingly anyway after being moved by Lighting's words. However if the person really interests Stelar, he will still try to get them to join anyway regardless of their initial decision. While most people turn down Stelar's offer regardless of how hard he tries, only those convinced enough will join for reasons of their own. However, even if he is rejected, Stelar will treat the person as if they were already a crew member, much to their annoyance. He'll sometimes act as if it is his decision and not theirs whether they join or not (though it is worth noting that when Stelar's decided someone is joining they do eventually join). The major exceptions to this rule are Steve, who was thrilled to be asked to join and accepted immediately, and Grenjo Kirigaya, who invited himself into the crew and had to convince the crew to let him stay. Also notable was Airashi, who actually accepted Stelar's initial invitation to join the crew but later claimed that she could not honor it due to her working as a marine, however, after Stelar used his Haoshoku Haki on the marines of the island, he gladly accepted her and warmly welcomed her. Jinbe also wanted to join after being asked but stated he had unfinished business to do, but did state if they still want him to join after that's done, he will gladly join the Insane Pirates. Stelar does not seem to mind if someone he wants to recruit has a profession or not. He allowed Steve to join, and later on names him the team's sniper, and considered Lanna and Stacy members even though their only "profession" would be artist and cupid. He also did not know that Dan was a doctor and wanted her to join for her hammer and advanced medical skills. He also offered Gaimon and several Thriller Bark Zombies the chance to join his crew, when they had no apparent usefulness to the crew aside from experience and their uniqueness respectively. Also, when a crew member finally joins, they are often run out of their home by loved ones. Recruiting Process Though most adventures are random, there seems to be a "proceess": *First, a situation arises where someone new is needed. The crew comes across someone who fulfills the criteria (i.e. Dan the doctor, Airashi the musician, Azzy the cook, etc.). Stelar offers the person a position, and is usually turned down initially (which usually causes Stelar to comically "refuse this refusal"). *Meanwhile, a situation arises where, some way or another, Stelar ends up battling a 'boss' character, and the would-be crew mate battles an underling (i.e. Stelar vs 500 marines and Airashi being attacked by a few). The would-be crewmate typically defeats one of the villain's henchmen, or otherwise plays a crucial role in the Insane Pirates' victory (for example, Grenjo takes Akainu's "Dai Funka" for Maxine and saves her). *During the arc in which the new crewmate is introduced their backstory and dreams are revealed, (although Airashi's and Grenjop's back stories were revealed later) thus convincing them to join the Insane Pirates Crew. *Meanwhile, Stelar's current crew would assist him in battling various enemies generally in rank of abilities and overall strength which is matched by whoever they are battling (i.e. Zene vs Kaku, Sync vs Jyabura, Dan vs Kumadori, Maxine vs Kalifa), the enemies fought also have similar fighting styles (Zene vs Hachi who are both swordsman, Sync vs Kuroobi who are both melee fighting experts, and Steve vs Chew who are both ranged weaponry experts), this is more consistent when it concerns Sync and Zene. The only crew members not to follow this process were Azzy, Lanna, and Satcy, all of whom never helped fight an enemy during their joining and had their backstories fully revealed later on, despite initially being hinted at. As a side note to this process, Stelar has several times stated the need for a musician, because he believes that "pirates love music" due to him being influenced by Corvus the captain of the Red-Haired Pirates whom are mostly seen singing and partying. As a result, whenever the need for a new crew member arises, Stelar would usually bring up the musician position despite it being completely unrelated to the problem at hand. While Anthony plays the ukulele in addition of being a shipwright, Stelar's plea was finally fulfilled when Airashi joined the crew. There are still lots of roles on the ship that need to be filled like having a permanent helmsman. Crew Members Stelar is the captain as he founded the crew. The numbers given to each crew member are: 1. Hikari D. Stelar (Captain) 2. Zene Emeclone (Swordsman) 3. Maxine Celestia (Navigator) 4. Steve (Sniper) 5. Sync (Cook) 6. Daniella Celestia (Doctor) 7. Grenjo Kirigaya (Archaeologist) 8. Anthony Botero (Shipwright) 9. Airashi Okubyona (Musician) 10. Lanna ("Cupid") 11. Stacy ("Artist") 12. Azzure Laffond (Temporary Cook) Returning to the Crew If a Insane Pirates crew members leaves the crew without Stelar's permission, Stelar usually does his best to recruit them back. So far Sync, Grenjo, and Steve have all left the crew, and all of them have returned. Grenjo rejoined after being revived, when he was killed by Admiral Akainu, while Steve returned after being revived. While Grenjo and Steve were never on bad terms with the crew when they left, any suspicion that they had betrayed the Insane Pirates was soon proven false. Sync was a different case though. He had temporarily left to find a way to revived Daniella. He still hasn't come back and only has three months to find said way to revive Dan.